Under the Table
by dickard23
Summary: Modern AU-Zuko is trying to help Azula after she has just been released from an asylum after attempting to murder their abusive father. Azula has her own plans for her newfound freedom and they involve Sokka. Mai, Sokka and Suki go to dinner with them, trying to help the girl learn to be normal. Maiko, Sukka, Sokkla and more.
1. Dinner

Sokkla Drabble

"Why did he have to bring her?" Sokka grumbled. Azula was crazy, certifiably crazy, but Zuko was trying to help her. She just got released from the asylum after setting fire to her father's bedroom, while he was sleeping in it. He survived but was permanently scarred from the flames.

She had been declared too insane to put on trial, so they sent her to an asylum until she could be rehabilitated. The DA decided not to try her when her psychotherapists found extensive evidence that Ozai sexually abused her starting at age 9 when their mother mysteriously left the home and was never seen again. Rumor had it Ozai killed her. Some think she ran away with an old lover. The world may never know.

"He's her brother. What would you do if something like that happened to Katara?"

He'd try to help her, but Azula wasn't just crazy, she was really bitchy too.

They sat down for dinner at a tapas restaurant.

It was Zuko, Mai Azula, Sokka and then Suki. Sokka wasn't sure how he got stuck sitting next to her and he tried to get Suki to switch with him, but she elbowed him in the stomach, telling him to play nice.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Azula was telling them about one boy in the asylum, Jet. "He was a chronic masturbator."

Mai dropped her fork. Zuko scolded her.

"He was. He wouldn't leave his room sometimes because he couldn't keep his hand out of his pants. He even whipped it out during our group therapy session once and started jerking it while the shrink was getting a new notebook."

Sokka could feel Suki teasing is thigh with her fingertips. She usually wasn't so forward, but this would be a good way to keep his mind off of Azula. She ran her fingertips up his thigh and then went up to the zipper on his pants. She rubbed him through his boxers, making him choke on his water before pulling his hardness out. Using the cloth napkin, she began to stroke. _This feels so fucking good!_

"He even demonstrated his special technique using his thumb to rub the underside of his …"

"Seriously Azula what's wrong with you?" Mai questioned.

"My therapist says I try to trivialize inappropriate sexual behavior to minimize the emotional consequences of being sexually abused repeatedly before puberty. I have no idea if he's right or not, but apparently that's what you get when you get state sponsored therapy."

Mai and Zuko tried not to challenge her anymore. This was just painful.

"Anyway, this guy managed to jerk off so many times that he couldn't get any enjoyment from sex."

"How is that possible?" Sokka questioned, his voice a bit higher from the handjob.

"He used such a tight grip that a woman wasn't tight enough anymore."

Sokka just noticed that both of Suki's hands were on the table. If her hands are on the table, then whom was jerking him off? He turned. Azula's left hand wasn't on the table. Shit!

His fly was open. He couldn't just get up and move and he couldn't scold her either without everyone wanting to know why he didn't stop her before.

"Eventually, they had to handcuff his arms behind his back to keep him from touching himself. They even handcuffed him to his bed at night. So, did you meet any interesting people at university?" she asked her brother.

"I can't say I have such colorful stories, but I did meet these firespinning artists named Ran and Shao. They perform on the weekends sometimes. It's pretty cool.

"Do you have any videos?"

"They do on their website and pictures too. It's called "

"That is interesting, isn't it Sokka!"

"Yes!" he coughed masking the moans he wanted to make as he fired his load into the napkin. He started chugging his water, trying to "clear his throat."

"Are you getting sick?" Azula questioned.

"No, I'm good."

After the dinner, Suki said, "you're right. She's just too weird right now."

"Maybe we should give her a chance," Sokka said.

Suki wasn't sure what gave him a change of heart. She assumed it was pity.

Sokka looked back and smiled. Azula smiled back. He had a feeling she was a lot of trouble, and he was just getting started.


	2. Studying

It had been two weeks since that incident at the Tapas restaurant. Sokka tried to forget about it. He was happy with Suki and the last thing he needed was to have an affair with a mentally unstable woman who had who knows how much sexual trauma.

He tried to avoid the girl, but being Zuko's best friend and housemate did not help matters. She would come over often, sometimes with Mai and Zuko, sometimes with one of them, and one time he found her just reading on their couch. Zuko had gone to the store or something and left her there.

She would look at him and smile, like she knew something that would get him in trouble. She never mentioned what they did. She would only speak to him with his eyes. It was kind of creepy when it was just the two of them, but when there were other people there, it was like a game.

Zuko noticed the awkward eye exchanges and warned Sokka. "I think she has a crush on you or something."

"What?"

"She keeps looking at you and I'm worried about her stability. Just let her down easy will you."

"Um okay."

He never got the chance to "let her down." They hadn't been alone together since his talk with Zuko.

One day, he was at the library. He found a table with only one chair. Great, no one will come up to him and he started to read. He had gotten behind in his work and needed to catch up.

Out of the blue, Azula approached him. "Nice wood," she said.

"What?"

"The table. It's made of mahogany. It's a nice wood."

"Oh, it is," he said sheepishly. "Did you want to sit down? I can get another chair."

"No." She said. "You don't have to." She instead sat on him. "You make a good chair."

"I'm trying to study."

"I can help. I'm an A student or I was before well."

"What grade are you in now?" She should be a senior now, but she hadn't been in school for the past two years.

"I got my GED in the institution. I'm going to enroll in community college next quarter and apply to a four year university after that."

"Good for you," he said awkwardly.

"I know. Community college is mostly for peons, but I'd rather be there than in a school where the boys all have acne, smell like Axe, and Jergens is their favorite product in the world."

Sokka laughed before getting sushed. "I take it you don't like high school boys."

"I prefer men, and no I don't have Daddy issues. I prefer young men."

"I see, and what kind of young men."

"Preferably, tall, muscular, but not like they take steroids, dark and they have to be ready for a little danger."

"Danger," he squeaked.

"Yes. I need the thrill." She turned to him. "So what are you studying?"

"Biology."

"Maybe I can help." She took the book. "So you're doing reproduction."

"I am."

"Sexual or asexual."

"I think I have to know both."

"Let's start with the fun one."

"I don't know. I think being able to perfectly replicate and split in half would be fun. I could have like 100 of me by lunch."

"Well, when you can do that, I want to see it."

They started to review both mitosis and meiosis.

Azula told him, "You will get a prize if you can draw out both forms of cellular reproduction on this sheet." She gave him a pen.

He had ten minutes to draw. It took him four minutes until Azula said. "Label the phases."

"Oh right."

When he was done, Azula told him to wait in his seat and close his eyes.

She climbed under the table and unzipped his pants.

Not again! This time, she didn't use her hands, but instead she started with her mouth.

What the hell was she thinking? Why him? Why here? Why wasn't he stopping her? Instead of protesting, he started drinking water, trying to cover any moans that escaped his mouth.

He hoped that no one caught them.

To try to keep the illusion of studying, Sokka opened his textbook, pretending to read it. If anyone had been looking at him, then surely he would have seen that Sokka's book was upside down.

Azula liked being in control. After having it taken from her time and time again, she needed a situation where she called the shots. Sokka was perfect. He was pliable, like soft clay, and he had a girlfriend, so he would keep it quiet. He was easy to access since he lived with Zuko, but he was also easy to avoid if she wasn't in the mood.

Sokka couldn't remember the last time Suki had sucked him off and she never was as bold as to do it in the library. What the hell was he getting himself into? If this gets out, he'll lose his best friend and his girlfriend and for what, some play with a girl who's crazy? It hardly seems worth it. Then, he felt an orgasm unlike anyone he had ever had hit him. He almost choked on his water as he finished in her mouth. She zipped him back up and came up from under the table.

"That was fun. Bye Sokka." Just like that, she left like she had never been there.

Sokka got a text from Suki. "Do you want to get pizza?"


	3. The Park

Two weeks after their encounter at the library, Sokka found himself at another dinner with Azula, but this time, Suki's younger sister Ty Lee was visiting.

Zuko sat next to Mai then Sokka next to Suki and then Ty Lee next to Azula.

He was relieved not to be next to Azula, lest she try something else, but it was the little things that were driving him mad. The way she would bite her lip before she sipped from her milkshake. The way she would put her hand on the table when making a point, showing off her cleavage. He sat right across from her and had trouble looking away from her.

Ty Lee was telling them about a new trick she had learned at circus club. "I learned to do a handstand on the tight rope and then do a horizontal split while I was upside down."

Azula, had slipped her right foot out of her shoe and started caressing, Sokka. Starting with his ankle, exposed from his low-cut shoe and moving behind his calf, along his thigh and she started rubbing his crotch with the ball of her foot.

He turned red as he hardened with her touch and drank water to keep from panting.

"Are you sick?" Zuko asked him, confused by his behavior.

"I'm fine," he squeaked. Azula stopped, seemingly giving him a break before resuming with her foot. She wondered how close she could get him to losing it at the table.

"Are you going to try out for the fencing team?" Azula asked him as she continued to rub him through his pants.

"I think so. I was just a bench warmer last year, but some of the team has graduated and I practiced all SUMMER!" His hips started to buck.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Zuko questioned, disturbed by his friend's behavior.

Azula put her foot back, leaving him high and dry.

Sokka hoped that little Sokka would go down, but he didn't. When the meal was over, he couldn't get up, not wanting to expose his erection. He waited until his girlfriend said how about I get the car to say, "sure, I'll meet you out front."

He waited until he thought no one was looking at him to leave and then jumped in the passenger seat of the car, his arms folded in his lap.

"Are you anxious about school?" Suki asked him.

"No," he insisted. "I was just a little light headed. I'll lie down when I get home."

Sokka's back pocket twitched, signaling that he got a text.

_Meet me at the park 9PM._

It had to be Azula. How did she get his number?

He didn't respond, and he told himself he wasn't going. It's one thing to do nothing while she pleases him, he could just claim confusion, but going out to meet her was something else.

Suki dropped him off at his house and said they would see him tomorrow.

"Bye Sokka!" Ty Lee said excitedly. She thought the boy was really cute even if he was strange. The acrobat wasn't known for dating the most normal boys in the first place.

Still having a problem, Sokka decided to go through his porn: Hot for Teacher, Stepfather's Secret, My Daughter's Best Friend. Just reading the titles made him think of Azula, the forbidden fruit, and the one who would surely be his downfall.

Just when he was about to start Stepfather's Secret, he got a text from Zuko. _Can you go to CVS and get condoms for me? It's kind of an emergency._

Sokka sighed, the things he did for his friends. He ran through the park to CVS and bought the condoms. He was on his way back when Azula stopped him.

"Good, you showed up."

"This is for your brother, not that you wanted to know that."

Azula pulled out Zuko's phone. "I was just making sure you showed up prepared."

Before he could speak, she pushed him onto the park bench and straddled him. He went to talk and she put a finger over his lip, silencing him with her gesture.

She controlled him with her mesmerizing eyes, golden and luxurious. She brushed her hips against him, moving back and forth until he was throbbing inside of his pants. She freed his erection, putting a condom on him before she slipped him inside of her.

Her small hands held down his large shoulders, as she controlled the pace. From a distance, Sokka could see cars driving along the far edge of the park. He hoped they could not see them. Even if they would, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. He grabbed her hips, thrusting hard and fast as she bounced on top of him. At this moment she changed from being a mere vice to an addiction. He had to have her, figure her out, to find a way to make her succumb to him as he had her.

Her lips crashed onto his, covering her climax as she went limp on top of him. He finished inside of her and then they got ready to leave.

"Goodnight Sokka," she said as she went home.

He made his slow walk down back to his apartment, wondering how burned would he get in this affair.


	4. The Kitchen

Ty Lee was on her college visit, giving Suki plenty of free time.

She called Sokka who had a free period and told him to meet her in her room.

He got there and she pushed him on the bed. "It's been a while."

"Has it?" he hadn't noticed.

"I've missed you."

She peeled off his shirt and noticed a hickey on his chest. "What is that?"

"Remember when I said I was going to supervise basketball at the YMCA?"

"Yeah?"

"One of the punk kids bit me."

"That hard."

"He apparently has a biting problem."

Sokka couldn't believe she bought that, and they continued. They got their clothes off and he climbed on top of her, kissing her, roaming her with his fingertips. It was sweet and loving, everything Azula wasn't.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her. They went slow and easy as the clock ticked away. Finally, Suki looked at the time.

"I have to get ready before my next class."

They got dressed again, and he headed out, kissing her before he left.

When he got back to his place, he passed by a picture of Azula and Zuko. Suddenly, he felt guilty, like he had just cheated on her. _But she's not even my girlfriend!_

He took a shower and tried to wash the incident away.

* * *

He hadn't even thought about it until a week later, when Azula came back to the apartment. Zuko was out and Sokka had been in his underwear, eating cereal.

"Good," she said when she got into the kitchen. "I don't have to bother to take off your clothes."

She sat on his lap, her eyes staring through his soul.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. I decided to surprise you. It's more fun when you don't expect it."

She pressed her lips to his.

"Have you been lonely in my absence?"

Well, there was the matter of his girlfriend. "Yes," he lied.

"Hmm," she said, but she didn't continue the matter. Instead, she kissed him again, pressing herself to him.

She marked him repeatedly with bite marks and nail scratches. "Suki will see them," he complained.

"Then don't have sex with her," Azula said coldly as she left another mark.

He needed to take control and he pressed her down on the table. He started pushing her clothes out of the way, assailing her body as he got her naked for the first time. She was gorgeous, full breasts, little waist, and nice wide hips.

She handed him a condom from her purse, and he plunged into her, taking her on the kitchen table, thinking about nothing else but getting her to submit to him.

He heard a car parking. Shit!

"We have to move."

Zuko made it towards the house unusually quickly. Azula didn't think they could make it up to his room before they got caught. "Under the table."

They hid, hoping Zuko didn't come into the kitchen for a snack. Luckily he walked right past the kitchen without looking in. He was staring at some book he had as he made it up to his room.

Sokka was relieved. Azula decided to take over; she straddled him beginning to ride him on the kitchen floor.

He bit his lip, struggling not to make any noise.

When Azula was satisfied, she got dressed and slipped out of the house.

Sokka scrambled to get dressed and Zuko saw him on the floor. "What the hell are you doing under the table?"

"Um, I thought it was time to remove the gum under here."

Zuko frowned, got his milk and went back to his room. "That boy has been acting strange recently," he said to himself as he got up the stairs.

Sokka sighed in relief, made sure to destroy all the evidence and headed upstairs to shower.

I'm seriously going to get burned because of that girl.


	5. Coffee

"I hate therapy," Azula said as she walked into Katara's office. She always said it as soon as she got inside.

The doctor was used to reluctant patients. It was to be expected when you specialized in childhood trauma and sexual abuse treatment. Many of her clients suffered from both.

Azula had to go twice a week every week to stay in her half-way house. It was either that or move in with her Uncle Iroh, and she refused to do that. He was terrified of her. It showed in his eyes. She'd rather not live with someone who thinks she's completely crazy.

"What do you hate about it?"

Every time Katara asked, Azula would say, "never mind."

"How was your week?"

"Sucky."

"Why was that?"

"The guy I like has a girlfriend, and I thought they would have broken up by now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm fucking him, and I know I'm more fun than his "cherub-faced" little geek of a girlfriend."

"Have you thought about not 'fucking him' unless he breaks up with her?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"If he can 'fuck you' and stay with his girlfriend, why wouldn't he? You haven't given him a reason to break up with her."

"Like accidentally sending her a video of us screwing. Then he'd break up with her."

Katara frowned. "I don't think you want a girl who will hate you having a video of you having sex."

"You're right. I should send it to my brother and he'll tell Suki, but he won't give her the video, and then they'll break up."

Katara was slightly appalled. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Zuzu. He doesn't care. He just wants to make sure I stay out of jail."

"I meant this guy you like. Why don't you just tell him that you want to be more than just his paramour?"

"I can't do that! If I do that, then he'll have all of the power."

"Doesn't he have it now?"

Right now, we do what I want to do when I want to do it. It will all change if I tell him. "No."

"Okay, what did you want to talk about for the rest of your time?"

I have no idea why I have to do this, Azula thought as she left. All Katara did was give suggestions that I will ignore, like I do every week. Who wants to listen to some boring lady with a couch?

Azula wanted to forget this stupid session ever happened. She promptly walked to her brother's campus where she saw his stupid girlfriend and her friends laughing about something. She sent a text message.

"Meet me at Starbucks, 10 minutes."

Sokka got the text as he was leaving his math class. He only had two minutes. He took off running.

Zuko had called out after him, but then he was gone. "What is wrong with him?"

Sokka made it to the café and saw a table in the back. He sat down and looked for Azula, but he didn't see her.

He was about to get up and order a drink when two small hands pushed him back down.

He felt a hand on his zipper, and he knew it was time to play cool. He put his headphones one and took out a book so that no one would bother him.

Sokka never knew what got Azula into these moods, but she would come around and then disappear. He was afraid that if he asked her about it, she would stop coming over.

He needed to find a different way to get her to open up to him.

He had a coughing fit and then once his zipper was back up, he went and got two drinks. He knew Azula liked cherries, so he got her a frozen cherry lemonade, while he got a cappuccino.

She slipped up to the seat, delighted to have a frozen treat.

"Are you busy on Saturday?" he asked her.

"Maybe, why?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a drive in movie."

"Do I look like I want to go to a drive in movie?"

"If you're busy, I guess I can ask Suki."

She scowled. "What time are you picking me up?"

"8:00."

"Fine."

Sokka smirked. He might have just figured out how to get some of the cards.


	6. Drive Thru Movies

Sokka was all excited for his date. Suki had a job interview and would be gone all weekend. "Good luck Babe," he said as he dropped her off at the airport.

"Thanks Sokka!" She kissed him goodbye and then was off.

He picked up Azula at the house she stayed out. From the outside, it looked okay, but Sokka had a sinking feeling that the inside was like a prison.

She had on a cute little red dress.

"You're a bit overdressed," he laughed.

"Where are you taking me, a mud hole?"

"Not exactly."

It was an all you can eat barbeque buffet.

"Do I look like I can eat a lot?" She asked him.

"I've seen you eat," he said. Slowly and steadily, she eats a lot.

She rolled her eyes and they went inside. There was brisket, pulled pork, smothered chicken, ribs, roasted pork belly and there were sides, mac and cheese, coleslaw, mashed potatoes and gravy.

Sokka stacked up his plate. Azula went with several smaller plates and they dove right in.

"This is really tasty."

"I know." Suki refused to come here with Sokka. She was embarrassed by how he would eat at ayce restaurants. Sokka was hoping to have fun with Azula in a casual way. She was so guarded. He just wanted her to let him in a little bit.

Azula had to wash her hands and her face in the bathroom. "Really sexy. I'm covered in sauce." It was fun though. Especially when the waiter ogled all of the bones on Sokka's plate. "Now that I am full of meat, where are we going?"

"Phase II."

Sokka took her to a drive in movie. American Beauty was playing.

They drove in picking a spot that was away from the spotlight.

"This is one of my favorites," Sokka told her.

"I'm surprised you've seen it."

"I don't just watch comic book hero movies."

"Really?"

"Guess you haven't figured me out yet, Princess."

"Who says I'm trying?" she folded her arms

"You just did."

She scowled as he leaned in to kiss her. Most of their kisses were needy and rushed, but this one was slow and tender.

Azula bit his lip, trying to get him to be more aggressive, but he wouldn't speed up. He pinned her arms over her head, moving on top of her as he assailed her face and neck with kisses.

She relented, giving up on making this a quickie as he pulled his arms around her, turning her so they both faced the screen.

The movie was just about to begin.

* * *

15 minutes later, Zuko and Mai arrived.

"I told you we should have left earlier," he said.

"We left at the right time; you made two wrong turns!"

"Which I knew I would make, so we should have left earlier."

"Or you could learn to drive."

He scowled as he parked the car.

Mai thought she saw Sokka's car, but she figured it was just a lookalike. Suki's out of town and Sokka didn't seem the type to come to a drive through movie without a girl.

Zuko went to get some popcorn. Sokka saw him through the rear view mirror and threw Azula under him and onto the floor.

"Not that I don't like spontaneity, but I actually like this scene."

Sokka shook his head. "Not that, your brother is here."

"Really?" Azula didn't take him to be the type to come to a place like this.

Zuko didn't see them, but he also thought it was Sokka's car. "How weird?" He looked in the window. "No one's in the car."

He got the snacks and then went back.

"I'm so dead," Sokka hissed.

Azula started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I thought you liked this scene."

"I already missed the good part."

They started to kiss as Azula took Sokka's clothes off. He returned the favor and Azula straddled his hips, riding him facing the screen. She tried to go quickly but he held her hips down, making her move with him as he kissed her neck. "We have a good hour before the movie's over."

"But I want to fuck now!"

"Patience."

She growled at him, but he only chuckled against her shoulder.

Zuko told Mai about the strange encounter. "I could have sworn it was Sokka's car, but no one was in it."

"Maybe he lent his car to someone who was getting snacks or something."

"I guess, but I didn't see anyone I recognized."

* * *

After the movie, Zuko and Mai went to drive by the car, but it was gone. Sokka took off as quickly as he could. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he drove her to the last part of the date.

They were on a campground.

"Are you a serial killer because if you are, I keep pepper spray in my purse."

"No, silly. This is the last part of our date." Phase III.

It was a full moon out and there were so many stars.

"This is great."

They fell asleep watching the stars in his car. Sokka wrapped a blanket around them before they passed out.

That morning, they were woken up by a park ranger. "You're blocking the road."

"Oh sorry."

Sokka drove Azula home.

"So how did I do?"

"Not too shabby."

"That's it," he said feigning offense.

"I can't let your ego get too big."

"Too late!"

"Tell me about it."

Sokka kissed her goodnight, well good morning, and he drove home.

When he got there, Zuko was there with Mai.

"What did you do last night?" Zuko questioned.

"I went stargazing."

"Really? That's so not you."

"I used to go all the time as a kid."

"Were you at the movies?"

"What?"

"We thought we saw your car but we didn't see you in it."

"Oh, there's another blue land rover with a sticker like mine. I saw it at the mall once and couldn't figure out why my car door wouldn't open." Being with Azula has only made him a better liar. That can't be good.

"Imagine that." Mai wasn't sure what to think. Sokka was hiding something, but what.

Sokka had gotten some food before he went upstairs. Mai saw a piece of paper under the table. It was a receipt for the drive in movie. It wasn't Zuko's because he paid with a card and this receipt was paid in cash.

Sokka lied about being there last night, she realized, and she wanted to know why.


	7. Brunch

*ayce= all you can eat. It's how my college abbreviated it anyway.

* * *

Zuko decided he should spend more time with his sister. He wanted to help her, but she was so weird sometimes. She had already freaked out Suki, and although Sokka was starting to warm to her, he didn't think he should encourage that friendship.

Sokka was a good guy, but he was kind of stupid. He didn't seem to get that Azula liked him and given her mental health, Zuko was worried that she might become fixated on him. Sokka said he dealt with it, but Zuko never asked what he said or what Azula's response had been.

He offered to take Azula to get the best pancakes in town.

"This better be worth getting up so early!"

"It's 10:30."

"On a Sunday. It may as well be 5AM."

He drove her to Lo and Li's Pancake House. It smelled delicious. "I hope this food is as good as it smells."

Suki saw Zuko and waved him over.

He came with Azula.

Suki frowned. "I thought Mai was with you."

"Nice to see you too," Azula said dryly.

"I didn't mean …"

"So Sokka," Azula sat right on his lap. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

He turned beet red. Not in front of Suki.

"Azula," her brother cautioned. "Wouldn't you be comfortable in your own chair?"

"Oh no. Sokka's like a cuddly couch."

The nervous man giggled until Suki stared at him.

He gently coaxed her into the seat next to him. Azula took the opportunity to undo his fly. He tried to redo it, but she stopped him under the table.

She grinned at Suki. "So I heard you had a job interview. How did it go?"

Sokka had already told Azula that it was basically a setup. They interviewed her so they could say they interviewed a girl for the job. The boss's son had been a shoo in.

"Not as well as I hoped."

"So you bombed it."

"AZULA!"

"I DIDN'T BOMB ANYTHING!"

"Whoa, no need to get angry. I'm sure you'll get another interview soon, won't she Sokka?" Azula started stroking him under the table, making him choke on his coffee.

"Oh yeah. Suki's the best isn't she?"

"Oh yes. She's quite fabulous."

"Why are you mocking me?" Suki questioned. Then she turned to her boyfriend. "And why are you helping her?"

"I was serious," Sokka said with a squeal. Azula might have jerked him extra fast.

"You're making the poor boy nervous."

The waitress came. Her name was Jin.

"I would like a stack of the chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream and strawberries and a side of bacon," Azula said quickly. That wasn't even on the menu.

"Sure," Jin said. How the hell do I ring that up?

Sokka got the big boy breakfast with bacon and then got a side of sausage.

Suki got the egg-white omelet, and Zuko got the big boy stack of pancakes.

"So Azula, have you been doing well in school?" Suki asked. "You're in high school, right?"

"I got my GED and I have straight As this semester. If I keep it up, I might be able to be a sophomore next year."

"Wow," Sokka said, a little too enthusiastically for Suki's taste. "I mean, you'll save money on tuition right."

"I would if I had to pay." Her uncle sued the city on Azula's behalf. Iroh had called CPS on Ozai a few times, but the worker never investigated. He forged a document saying no signs of abuse found. The city settled as apart of a larger settlement, which promised reforms to child protective services and part of the deal was free college for Azula.

"You have a scholarship already?"

"Settlement," Azula said coolly. "So Zuzu, have you found a summer job yet?"

"Stop calling me that, and yes, I will be working for Piando."

"What's a Piando?"

"He runs a martial arts school and I will be one of the teachers this summer."

"Oh you get a bunch of snot-nosed brats trying to be the Karate Kid. 'Wax on Wax off,'" Azula retorted.

Sokka chuckled. "I love that movie."

"What?" Suki questioned.

"The Karate Kid," Azula said snidely. "Only the best of the cheesy 80s movies. Isn't that right, Sokka?" She had him on the edge now.

He squeaked a yes before drowning the sounds of his orgasm in coffee.

"You really like coffee," Suki said questioningly.

Azula wiped Sokka up with the napkin and grin. "Maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night. Did you tire him out Suki?"

Suki glared. "That's none of your business."

"No reason to be embarrassed. It is just sex."

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Mai found a summer job too!" Zuko changed the subject.

"Oh goodie. Maybe I can visit her at work."

"Um, maybe not Azula!"

"Oh it will be fun. I'll bring lunch and we'll gossip about you behind your back."

"NO WAY!"

Azula smirked as she made Zuko squirm for the rest of the meal. He was so flustered by her badgering, he had forgotten all about her strange interactions with Sokka, until Suki reminded him the next day. "What is her problem?"

"She has many, can you be more specific?"

"I mean with Sokka. She was all over him, batting her eyelashes, sitting on his lap."

"She likes to push buttons," Zuko said, unsure if this was the real reason. "If you get upset over it, she'll do it more."

"That's unacceptable."

"I know, but I'm trying. It's just us and after what Ozai did to her, sometimes I have trouble looking at her and holding it all together."

Suki felt bad. "I shouldn't be so jealous."

"It's understandable."

"But that doesn't make it right. Maybe I should try to get to know Azula, on one."

"I bet you two have something in common," he offered.


	8. Bonding

Azula had yet another therapy appointment.

"Have you thought about my advice?" Katara questioned.

"Which was?" Azula actually forgot.

"Which was not trying to sell the cow while you're giving the milk for free."

"Oh that, well he took me on a real date when his girlfriend was out of town."

Katara frowned. "I don't know if that's progress."

"Well of course you don't know. Do you even have a boyfriend?"

Katara shook her head. "Do you know his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's okay I guess. She wants to hang out with me this weekend," Azula laughed.

"What?"

"She wants us to be friends since my brother is friends with her boyfriend. Isn't that hilarious?"

"So let me get this straight, while you screw around with this poor girl's boyfriend, she's trying to be your friend, and you think it's funny."

"Don't you? I mean how clueless could she be. I jerked him off right in front of her, twice."

"WHAT?"

"I mean it was under the table, literally, but still, she's pretty stupid."

"OUT OF ALL OF THE RIDICULOUS THINGS I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Katara seldom lost it with her patients, but Azula was a real bitch. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?"

"I don't know," Azula said coolly. "Maybe you should ask Ozai."

Katara gulped. This girl was so broken from her father's actions, in ways she didn't even yet understand. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Actually, I think it was the first time you actually said what you think instead of what you're supposed to say. I think we call this a breakthrough."

Azula got up and left the office, leaving Katara stumped. What do I do with this girl?

* * *

Sokka and Zuko were having bro time while the girls hung out.

"You didn't want to spend the day with Mai?" Sokka questioned.

"She's busy watching Tom-Tom today."

"Living at home must suck."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to cook or do laundry or pay any bills."

"Oh yeah. The virtues of mothers."

"In her case, I think it's the housekeeper."

"Even better. They don't tell you to do chores."

"You are one lazy sob."

"Damn straight."

They clinked their beers and watched the soccer match.

* * *

Suki took Azula to the mall. Azula hadn't been to this mall since she was institutionalized.

"The food court is different."

"They redid it two years ago," Suki told her.

"Oh. So where do you like to shop?"

"I like H&M."

"Let's start there."

Azula had plenty of money, but didn't actually buy a lot of clothes. She had what she needed, two running outfits, three casual tees, two pairs of jeans, one suit, one cute little dress and one formal dress. Anything else would take up too much space in her tiny closet.

Suki tried on a bunch of outfits. Azula wondered why she grabbed so many. "Orange isn't your color."

"Thanks?"

"No one works with every color. You should stay closer to green, yellow, blue, or black. Everyone can wear black."

Suki pondered if Azula actually had a point or was just fucking with her. She eventually got two dresses.

Azula got a bracelet.

"That's cute," Suki offered.

"I thought so."

After about an hour, Suki was more direct, "It's hard to talk to you. You're either making snide comments or completely silent."

"I spent the last two and a half years of my life having no one to talk to other than hospital staff or fellow lunatics. Apparently, it's a skill that can erode."

"Maybe you should join a sport."

"I like running."

"Even better. You don't have to talk to people."

Maybe Suki isn't so bad. She's just in my way.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were pretty tanked when Mai came over after watching her brother.

"Mai!" Sokka said drunkenly. "Grab a beer!"

"Those are empty."

"Oh, then you can get one from the fridge." She was halfway there. "Can you get me one too!"

Mai rolled her eyes and came back with two beers.

Zuki kissed her. "You're the best."

"How drunk are you?"

"Not drunk enough for a hangover yet, but the night is young."

"That's the spirit."

"So Mai, how was Tom Tom?"

"Typical for a six year old, ran around until he got tired and fell asleep. Where's Suki?"

Sokka laughed. "She's bonding with Azula!"

He and Zuko found it hilarious.

"I didn't know they were friends."

"Suki's trying," Zuko said. "She's a brave soul."

When Zuko went to the bathroom, Mai confronted Sokka about the movies.

"What is this?"

"A receipt."

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know."

"I found it under your table."

"Maybe it was stuck to Zuko's shoe. He's always stepping on something."

It could have been, but Mai didn't believe it. "You're up to something, and I'm going to figure out what it is."

Sokka was too drunk to care. "If you dare," he laughed like a phony villain.

Mai shook her head. Men are weird.


	9. Breaking Up

When Sokka woke up, he found that he had a voicemail.

"Hey Sokka. It's me Katara. We kept saying we'd meet up when I moved my practice here and we never did. How about we go to brunch this Sunday, on me? Let me know if you can make it."

Sokka smiled thinking about food, especially free food. He knew he should talk to his older sister more, but it was difficult sometimes. She was always psychoanalyzing everything in his life and right now, his life was a hot mess. If she knew about the love triangle he was in the middle of, she would whip his butt.

He called her back, but she had a client, so it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Katara. Sunday brunch sounds great. Did you have a place in mind? I like Mothers. We should try it if you haven't been. Let me know. Sokka."

* * *

Mai was determined to know what was going on with Sokka. He was always looking at his phone and shoving it into his pocket if you asked him what was so funny. He didn't seem to have as much free time as he used to. Zuko would complain about it so much, Mai wondered if Zuko was actually Sokka's boyfriend and no one had remembered to tell her. When she did try to look at his phone, it had a password and so did his laptop.

There had to be a way around this, but it had eluded Mai.

Speaking of the devil, Sokka came into the house.

"Hey, are you free for brunch on Sunday?" Zuko asked.

"I can't. I'm getting brunch with my sister."

Zuko frowned. "But you're like never here dude."

"I know, but I haven't seen my sister in months and we live in the same city now. Pretty sure I gotta go. How about we play basketball on Saturday?"

"Deal."

* * *

Just then, Sokka got another text. "Therapy is so boring!"

"You could always make crude remarks until she yells at you again."

"Save me!" Azula wouldn't go at all if it weren't a condition of her release from the institution. She knew she needed help, but she wondered if Katara constituted help. She was kind of just an overbearing nag.

"Meet me at the park at 5?"

"Sure."

Azula's therapy session got out at three. She decided to go home and change into a halter top and a skirt. Sokka came in gym clothes.

"How are you going to play soccer in that?"

"No one said anything about playing sports!"

He snickered as he kicked the ball her way.

The two ran around the field. Azula was pretty fast., but she found it hard to get past Sokka's long legs. To get the ball from him, Azula tripped him, making him eat grass. She took the ball only for him to yank her leg, making her fall on top of him.

"You jerk."

"What can I say? I like it when you're on top."

Azula kissed him to shut him up and they started making out before a woman hissed, "there are children present!"

Azula flipped her off and Sokka went to take control of the kiss when he saw Suki "Shit!" He hid under the bench.

Azula was getting annoyed. "Why haven't you just dumped her yet?"

He didn't really have a good reason, other than they were kind of a power couple at this point. People just expected them to be together, but it wasn't fair to Suki and Azula was getting annoyed with having to hide all the time. Sure it was fun at first, but it was starting to get old.

"Can't it wait until after finals are over?"

"That's more than a month from now!"

* * *

Suki started coming towards them. Azula could either ignore her, blow Sokka's cover or cover for him.

"Why are you covered in grass?"

"I was trying to play soccer and well, it's not my sport."

"You aren't exactly dressed for it."

"Pick up game. Didn't really plan it."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

If Suki saw her boyfriend hiding, she made no mention of it.

"Thanks," Sokka went to kiss her again, but Azula turned away.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this," she admitted.

He frowned. "I know. I have to tell her."

From across the park, Mai was watching with binoculars. "So he's been seeing Azula on the side. What would possess him to start doing that, and by that I mean her?"

Sokka sent Suki a text message. "Can we meet up tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"8?"

"Okay."

They met at the local ice cream parlor. Sokka bought her a chocolate cone before he turned to her.

"This isn't working out."

"You haven't even tried your ice cream," she said.

"I meant us."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry."

"What did I do wrong?" She started to cry.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You couldn't be any more perfect Suki."

"THEN WHY?"

"Because, perfect is boring," he admitted. "I need someone who's going to challenge me, who makes things difficult because she can, who despite all of her flaws I can't see myself without her. I need more fire and with us, I feel like we just got complacent. We're both jocks. We have the same friends. It's just too easy. I need more and I think when you look back, you'll realize you need more too."

"Was there someone else?"

"No," he lied, hoping to spare her feelings.


	10. Sisters

Ty Lee was excited for her usual Skype chat with her sister, but when she logged on, she saw a crying Suki.

"What happened, Love?"

"Sokka dumped me!" she sniffled.

Ty Lee frowned. "But you two were doing so well."

"I thought so too, but he said we were too complacent. He needed a girl who challenged him more."

"First of all, he's an idiot, and second maybe he wasn't enough of a challenge for you. You're so smart and he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Ty Lee!"

"Seriously. Maybe you need a guy who's wittier, one who can hold up to a debate against you." Ty Lee had thought Zuko might have been a better fit for his sister if it weren't for Mai.

"I'm not ready to go looking for a new boyfriend yet."

"You don't have to be. How about I come visit this weekend and we just do girl stuff, movies, chocolate, nail painting, the works?"

"Really? You'd waste your weekend like that."

"It's no waste. I love visiting you."

"Even when I'm all sad and depressed."

"Even then."

Ty Lee's real goal was to find out what was going on with Sokka. Sudden break ups usually meant another girl was involved. She was determined to solve the case.

* * *

Azula was happy. Sokka broke up with Suki. They could finally go out on dates and not be like criminals. All they needed to do was tell her brother and it was all good.

When he came to pick her up on Friday, she asked him where he was taking her.

"We're going to Piccolos."

"I don't know that place."

"That's because it's in the next town over." Sokka couldn't tell the others they were together for a while. He probably shouldn't have lied to Suki, but she was already sad, he didn't want her to be jealous too.

Azula frowned. "Is this so we won't run into anyone you know?"

"It's because they have the best pasta in the area," which is true.

"Well, in that case. Let's go."

Azula wasn't sure what she expected the restaurant to look like, but what she found was a small, candlelight room where you could see them in the kitchen making the food.

The pasta was all made in house and you could see it hanging to try.

"Welcome to Piccolo's. Is this your first time with us?"

"Yes," Sokka told them.

"Very well, please let me take you to your seats."

The waiter's name was Jerome, and he brought Sokka a wine list to look at.

"If you need anything, just wave your hand."

"They have lobster ravioli." Azula said. She would probably get that.

"Oh they have a veal chop."

"Have you always been a meathead?"

"Since I came out of the womb."

Azula had to admit that the food was very good.

"This ravioli is perfect."

"I can't believe that's all you're going to eat." The bowl looked too small for him.

"There's also dessert."

"I'd need two desserts if that was my only dinner."

"I'm surprised you didn't order two dinners," although he did get an extra side.

Azula got a brownie sundae for dessert. Sokka went with the pistachio ice cream.

"What does the rest of your weekend look like?"

"Saturday will be mostly coursework. I said I'd go to brunch with my sister on Sunday."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you?"

"You never talk about her."

"We weren't exactly close growing up. She was the perfect child. I was more of a misfit."

"What does she do?"

"She's a psychotherapist."

"Ugh! I hate therapy."

"Try having your sister analyze you during the meal."

"EW! What do you think she'll say about me?"

Sokka hadn't planned on telling his sister.

"You weren't going to tell her about me."

"I didn't tell her about Suki either."

"Really? She seems like the _perfect girlfriend_ to parade."

"Katara's too judgmental. Even for Suki, it would have likely been a cat fight."

"Her name's Katara?" Is that a common name?

"Yeah. It's a common name where I'm from."

Phew, if his sister was my therapist … wait, how many Katara's could be therapists here? I should google her.

* * *

Mai and Zuko were on their date.

She hadn't told him about Sokka. She wasn't sure if she should tell him at all.

"I can't believe he just dumped Suki like that. They were like the power couple."

"Well, power couples do often lead to hostile divorces."

"But they were so perfect together."

"Clearly not for him."

"I wonder what his next girlfriend will be like. Yue and Suki weren't very alike at all."

"Yue?"

"She was tall, thin, her father was a governor. People called her a princess. She was nice, but I didn't think there was much too her other than her looks."

Suki was a cute girl, but she wasn't particularly hot. Azula, on the other hand, was gorgeous but bat shit insane. "Maybe the attraction faded. Sometimes that happens overnight."

"I guess." Zuko thought Sokka was an idiot. If he were single, he'd be all over Suki in a heartbeat.

* * *

Ty Lee and Suki were watching Love Actually while eating brownie sundaes.

"You cheating bastard!" Suki yelled at the screen.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee questioned. Her sister was drunk. She was not.

"Yeah, I just … can't shake the feeling that Sokka left me for someone else."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes and he denied it, but now that I look back on the last few months of our relationship, he had been calling less, texting, more and he wasn't as interested in sex as when we first started dating. Maybe he was getting it from someone else."

Ty Lee didn't want her sister to cry. "If he was, I bet she's a whore with the clap or something. Suki, you're too awesome for him. You'll find a guy, one who will be all yours."

"You're the best sister Ty."

* * *

**Saturday**

Sokka got ready to play basketball. He and Zuko were playing with Haru and some friend of his.

"You ready?" Sokka pounded on Zuko's door.

"Give me 10 minutes."

Mai had stayed the night. "What's that noise?"

"Sokka. I'm playing basketball, remember."

"Oh yeah. Can you give me a ride home after?"

"I can do it before?"

"Nah, I'll just read in the park while you play."

The trio got to the park.

Haru introduced his friend. "This is my friend Ruon Jian."

They made their teams, which of course was Zuko and Sokka vs. Haru and Ruon Jian.

Haru started with the ball. Sokka was covering him and was doing a pretty good job, but Haru bounced the ball to Ruon Jian who got a layup.

"Where's the D Zuko?" Sokka complained.

"His hair was in my face. It's so long!"

Sokka rolled his eyes.

The boys were playing until one team got 21 baskets.

Mai periodically looked up from her book. Haru's friend was cute, whoever he was.

Ruon Jian noticed Mai and smiled at her.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend," Zuko hissed at him.

"If she's your girlfriend, why are you getting sweaty with us and not with her."

Haru laughed.

Zuko did not.

Ty Lee had been watching from across the park. "This isn't suspicious at all." She knew it would be chance whether or not Sokka was with this other girl, but she was hoping she would get lucky.

She went over to talk to Mai. "How's your weekend going?"

"It goes. I'm just waiting for my ride home."

"Oh, is your book good?"

"It's okay. I have to read it for English class." It was The Crucible. "What brings you here?"

"I came to visit Suki this weekend. I wanted to get some fresh air, so I came here."

"How is she holding up?"

"She's still really upset. She didn't see it coming."

"None of us did," Mai told her.

"Do you think he had another girlfriend?"

I know he had another girlfriend, but telling Ty Lee sounds like a bad idea. "He's been more withdrawn from all of us lately. I'm not sure why."

"Maybe something happened to his family?"

Mai shrugged.

Haru saw Ty Lee. "She's hot."

Sokka dribbled right past him. "And that's 21!"

"She was worth it." Haru went over to meet the new girl. They quickly started flirting.

* * *

**Sunday**

Sokka arrived at Mothers at 10:30. Katara was waiting for him.

"You look taller than I remember you being," Katara said to him.

"It's been a while," he admitted.

"No, I think you finally stopped slouching."

"Oh there's that." Azula got on his case about that.

"Shall we sit outside?"

"Sure, it's nice out today." They got a table.

"So how's school?"

"It's going pretty well. I'm on the Deans' List right now."

"That's good. Do you have a summer job?"

"I do. I'll be working for an engineering firm."

"That's good. Does it pay?"

"$17 an hour."

"For a sophomore, that's really good."

"I know. How's work?"

"Exhausting as usual. I have this one client who well only goes to therapy because the state makes her and it shows. She doesn't want to listen to anything I have to say. Sometimes, I think she makes stuff up to annoy me."

"She can't be that bad."

"Really? She suggested making a sex tape and showing it to her lover's girlfriend, so she'd dump him."

Sokka blushed. "She didn't actually do it, did she?"

"Hell if I know. The girl is crazy."

"Isn't that your job description, dealing with crazy?"

"Yes, but most of my clients want to get better. She's just out there."

When Sokka saw Azula, he pretended he had to tie his shoe and hid under the table. What is she doing here? I didn't even tell her I was eating here.

Azula had been going for a run when she saw Sokka with her therapist. That's his sister. Azula quickly ran off.

Katara didn't actually see her there. "Sokka, what are you doing?"

"I um, saw my ex-girlfriend," he lied.

"So you hid under the table?"

"We just broke up!"

"That's so you. You can't avoid your problems. You should just talk to her."

"Nah!"

Katara shook her head.

* * *

Azula had run all the way home. "What the hell am I going to do?" She might tell Sokka the stuff I told her. Azula had to fire her and get a new therapist. "But if she finds out why I fired her, she'll know what I did with Sokka." This sucks, really sucks. "Come on Azula. Come up with a plan!"


	11. More Brunch

Azula had run all the way home. "What the hell am I going to do?" She might tell Sokka the stuff I told her. Azula had to fire her and get a new therapist. "But if she finds out why I fired her, she'll know what I did with Sokka." This sucks, really sucks. "Come on Azula. Come up with a plan!"

* * *

Mai and Zuko also had brunch on Sunday. Instead of going to Mothers, they went to the Green Street Pub and Grill.

Zuko asked Mai where she wanted to sit.

She didn't respond.

"EARTH to MAI!"

"Oh what?" she had been lost in thought. She didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything this morning.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Wherever you want is fine."

Zuko picked a table outside since it was nice out.

Before the waitress came to take their orders, Suki and Ty Lee walked by.

"I'm not hungry," Suki insisted.

"Well I am and you need to get out of that cramped apartment!"

"Hey Zuko. Hi Mai!" Ty Lee said enthusiastically.

"Hey Ty Lee. Hi Suki," Zuko started. "Are you getting brunch too?"

"We were going to the bagel shop," Ty Lee said. "The one down the street with a cute barista."

"How about we get brunch?" Suki said.

"What happened to I'm not hungry?" Ty Lee teased.

Suki rolled her eyes. "I'm always in the mood to eat with friends."

They moved to a bigger table.

"So how was your weekend?" Zuko asked Suki.

"It sucked."

Zuko was about to ask why and then he remembered. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"No it wasn't, but it's time for me to get over him. I refuse to cry in my apartment anymore."

"Where will you cry now?" Mai asked.

Zuko glared at her.

"What? Did I not parse that sentence correctly?"

"I meant, I'm done crying over him, anywhere."

"Ahh, much better."

Ty Lee started babbling about her upcoming week in school. She was a senior in high school and prom was coming up.

"I already got asked by two boys, and I was excited for prom before, but now I'm kind of over high school boys."

"But you are in high school," Zuko commented.

"For like one more month. I saw so many cuties this weekend, and they didn't have too much axe on or a bunch of zits. They actually know how to drive. I think prom's just going to be a let down."

"I bet it will be fun," Suki told her.

"I bet $20 some guy's just going to try to get me to help him lose his virginity in the back of the limo."

Suki's jaw dropped.

Mai snickered. "Sounds like when I went to prom with Zuko."

He turned beet red.

Ty Lee started cracking up. "That's a good one."

Too bad it wasn't a joke.

Suddenly, they all saw Azula sprinting down the street.

"She actually did start running," Mai commented. Azula kept saying she was going to run, but they never saw her.

"She runs really fast," Ty Lee commented.

"It looked like she was running away from something," Suki added.

No one had chased her, so they didn't worry about it.

After Mai got up to go to the bathroom, the mood at the table changed. Suki and Zuko started talking excitedly about the television series Firefly.

"It's a shame it only lasted one season," Zuko said.

"I know. I actually had to bribe Sokka to watch it with me."

"What? Why?"

"He said it was stupid. That Joss Wheedon was a hit or miss director and that was one of his misses, hence why it only lasted one season."

"I might need to evict him," Zuko laughed.

"I know right."

Ty Lee noticed that they had more in common than Sokka had with Suki. When Mai came back to the table, they were still talking about their favorite scenes.

"What are they babbling about?"

"Firefly," Ty Lee told her.

"That show was okay, I guess."

"WHAT?" Zuko yelped.

"I thought they didn't develop the characters as well as they could have. They had all this emphasis on the main guy, who wasn't that interesting, and the crazy girl who was interesting seemed like an afterthought. Like they tacked her on to the show to justify having the rest of the characters be boring."

Ouch!

Zuko was at a loss for words.

Ty Lee changed the subject.

On the way home, Zuko couldn't seem to get past Mai's rebuke of the show.

"But we watch it all the time."

"It's okay, but I never really liked it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't really like that much tv anyway. If you want to watch it, that's fine."

Zuko was disappointed. It wasn't the same watching Firefly with someone who thought the show was only okay, and Sokka didn't like it at all.

* * *

When Azula got home, she was winded. The first thing she did was find chocolate milk in the fridge and chug it. She later learned that it wasn't her chocolate milk she drank; rather it was this other girl, Jin's. Azula quickly threw away the bottle to cover up the evidence.

She took a shower and when saw down in front of her laptop. She kept it locked to her desk. You never know whom you'll find wandering around in this place.

She googled conflicts of interest, hoping to find a way of getting out of seeing Katara. Going to the same church, like I'd ever go there. Seeing more than one person in the same family. Zuko doesn't go to therapy but he should. Sexual relations, ew! Wait a minute? If I were "in love" with my therapist, then she'd have to stop seeing me.

Azula chuckled. She was going to have so much fun at her next appointment.


	12. Saturday Night

It was Saturday night, date night for many, but Mai was babysitting Tom-Tom. He could have gone to hang out with her there; her parents tolerated him, but he wasn't in the mood. Tom Tom was kind of an attention whore. If Zuko spent too much time kissing Mai or even just talking to her, the boy would try to get in between them.

He'd rather just sit in and watch Firefly, but doing it alone (again) was a bit depressing. Sokka was out. He didn't say where he was, and he'd only make fun of it while he was watching anyway.

Zuko tried calling his friends, but Haru was out with Ruon Jian. He invited Zuko to come with, but Zuko just didn't like Haru's friend, so he declined. "I think it's a stay in kind of night."

"That's chill bro."

Zuko went onto his laptop and Suki was on IM.

CaptainReynolds17: What's going on?

Kyoshigirl15: nm u?

CaptainReynolds17: huh?

Kyoshigirl15: LOL. I said nothing much, and you?

CaptainReynolds17:Oh. Home alone.

Kyoshigirl15: Mai didn't come over?

CaptainReynolds17:She's babysitting.

Kyoshigirl15: I was just getting ready to watch a movie

CaptainReynolds17: Which one?

Kyoshigirl15: Can't decide, which is why I haven't started it yet.

CaptainReynolds17: How bout Serenity?

Kyoshigirl15: Haven't seen it in a while, but not as much fun on a laptop screen.

CaptainReynolds17: I have a widescreen.

Kyoshigirl15: Is that an invitation?

CaptainReynolds17: Yeah.

Kyoshigirl15: Give me 30 minutes.

CaptainReynolds17: Take your time.

It was 47 minutes before Suki got there, not that Zuko was counting.

"You have Serenity right?" Suki asked, realizing she never had the DVD.

"Yeah." Zuko had the special DVD edition, as well as the entire Firefly series, and some other sci fi greats.

Suki did bring popcorn and Zuko had beer. They got cozy on the couch and started to watch.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks," Zuko said to Suki.

"I had some school work to catch up on, but now I'm good."

"That's good."

"What have you been doing?"

He yawned. "Well, I was trying to deal with my sister. I don't know what's gotten into her, but she got into some altercation with a girl in her halfway house and it started with stolen milk and then there was something about a boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"No, some other girl's boyfriend was checking out Azula's butt and the girl got mad and yelled at Azula, so Azula slapped her and there was drama and …"

Suki tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, but the idea of Azula having a boyfriend is ridiculous. The girl would steamroll any guy who tried to get near her."

"Oh I know. She's just so I don't have a word for it."

"I know what you mean."

They started the movie.

* * *

As it turned out, Azula's conduct had been carefully planned. She knew they would make her go to extra therapy if she acted out, and she used this to set the stage for her next appointment with Katara. But for now, she had a date with Sokka to get ready for.

She put on a sleeveless red dress, one that generously displayed her cleavage and she kept her hair down, keeping her bangs back with a fancy hairpin.

Sokka came to pick her up and he whistled.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"A surprise." Sokka's plan had seemingly been going well. He had managed to keep them a secret for three weeks after he broke up with Suki and if he kept it up for three more weeks, he could just pretend to have started dating her a short while after the breakup.

He took her to a modern speakeasy, the kind of place that has a code word for the door and requires a reservation.

They got their table and were taken to a corner table. There was dim lighting, jazz playing, and the drinks were poured heavy.

Azula said, "This is quite an intimate location."

"I wanted to show you something unique. Most places just don't do glamour like they used to."

"Oh I know."

A waiter came and ordered their drinks. The gent got a Manhattan while the dame got an Aviation, traditional.

"Of course, doll face."

"What do you know about traditional drinks?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh I know a lot of things," she said as her nails raked his thigh.

The smell of marijuana wafted through the air as people smoked it on the balcony. All they needed was the cops to raid it and it would feel like the 1920s.

A guy came with a small case, offering spliffs (tobacco +weed) for three dollars and pure joints for $5.

Azula purchased one from the man and leaned in closely to him, lighting it with his cigarette.

The move was tantalizing and Sokka grew jealous watching the encounter.

"Oh don't be put out," Azula said with a laugh as she passed the joint to him. "I was just teasing you."

He took a puff; it instantly soothed him. "I don't like it when people infringe on what is mine."

"Am I yours?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you staked your claim?"

"Oh I will."

As they passed the jay back and forth, the sexual tension only increased. Azula knew just how to lean forward and rake his arm with her nails, tantalizing him with her every movement.

When he put out the roach, she moved to unzip his pants, offering to take care of him under the table. She did go under the table, and he went right with her as he ravished her on the floor.

If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. People continued, drinking and smoking, writhing all over the dance floor. It was a den of sin, and the owner allowed most anything as long as the cash kept coming.

Azula latched on to him, digging her nails into his back and marking him as hers as he thrusted wildly. Somehow, most of his self-control vanished when she came into view. What survived was obliterated when she set her sights on him. He had to hold back. He had to keep them a secret for a little while longer. Somehow, he thought, this secret would kill him.

* * *

Mai was hungry. There was nothing in the house other than easy mac, and she refused to make it for Tom Tom again. He needed real food, not some boxed shit, not that her parents cared. He was the boy they had been waiting for, and they barely took care of him.

"Can we get pizza?"

It sounded better than easy mac.

"Yes, but you're getting milk instead of soda."

"Okay."

She drove him to the local pizzeria. She could have ordered to go, but she thought it would be nice to be out of the house for a while.

Haru and Ruon Jian spotted her.

"Hey Mai."

She turned around. "Hey, how is it going?"

Haru shrugged. "Alright I guess. We stopped here in between bars."

They had yet to order. They had just claimed a table.

Ruon Jian was voted next year's captain for ice hockey. Knowing this, two puck bunnies tried to sit with them.

"Sorry, but I'm busy."

"But these seats are empty."

"Actually, my friend and her brother were just about to sit down."

The girls left.

Haru was surprised. "You passed up some easy ass," he whispered.

"Yeah, easy chlamydia."

Mai snickered. Not wanting to be rude, or to ruin the act, she and Tom Tom sat down.

"Can I get pepperoni?"

"Sure," she said, as long as he was quiet he could eat whatever toppings he wanted.

"I like pepperoni," Haru said. They decided to split a medium. Tom Tom would only eat one or two slices, leaving Haru with the remaining four.

Ruon Jian and Mai decided to split the truffle pizza.

"Zuko always wants sausage."

"He has no sense of adventure?"

"Do you call sitting at home and watching Firefly again, adventure?"

Ruon Jian snickered. "I saw a few episodes, but the plot summary was more interesting than the show."

"Right. The universe sounded so cool, but then the episodes were boring."

"And they had a good cast. I like those actors in other shows. Firefly was just a could have been."

"I almost got cast out of Zuko's apartment for saying as much."

"Let me guess, he has the dvd series, Serenity on dvd, a poster or two and has Captain Reynolds in is IM name."

Mai's jaw dropped. "That's dead on."

"Yeah. I know a few guys like that," he laughed.

Even a blind girl could see sparks flying between them. Toph was blind and she could sense it.

"Twinkle Toes, do you see that couple on the far right of us?"

He looked and saw a table of four. There was a guy sitting across from a girl. "Yeah, why?"

"How much you want to bet, she has a boyfriend and it's not that guy?"

"But they look happy together."

"Yeah, exactly."

* * *

Serenity was over. Zuko and Suki had ordered a pizza and were going to watch Battlestar Galactica next.

"I don't get how this show lasted five seasons, but Firefly only lasted one," Zuko lamented, even though he had the dvd series of it.

"Sokka said it was porn for nerds, which is why it was popular."

It kind of was actually, the evil cylons always having sex. At some point during the night, Suki found herself resting on Zuko's shoulder. He put his arm around her and lamented. She smells really good.

Her phone rang. She went to pick it up and she dropped it. Zuko reached for it under the table and when her hand touched his, chills ran down his spine. Before he could speak, the phone rang again and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Suki, It's me." Ty Lee started going on about her prom night experience.

"I'm actually out with a friend. Can I call you when I get home?"

"Yeah sure."

They finished the episode, but Zuko figured Sokka would be back soon.

"I should probably go," Suki said.

"We should do this again," he told her. What the hell was he getting himself into?


	13. Players and Pawns

Katara was unsure of what to do with Azula. This patient just lived to be bad. She was fucking some poor girl's boyfriend. Now, she was getting into fights in her group home, allegedly involving some other girl's boyfriends.

"Why do you like taking other girls' boyfriends?"

"I think I need validation," Azula said as she looked down.

That almost sounded like a truthful answer. "Validation for what?"

"Ozai used to say that only he would love me, that only he could love me."

She uses taken men because she thinks she's unlovable.

"Do you think you can't get a single guy or that you don't deserve one?"

"What normal guy would want a girl like me?"

Katara felt bad for all of the things she thought about this girl. "There, there she said as she pat her shoulder. You are pretty, smart and young. You will find a guy to love, one who will love you back and doesn't have a girlfriend. You can have the most normal guy in the world if that's what you want."

"What if it's a girl that I really want?"

"I'm sure you can find a girlfriend if that's your preference." Does she try to sleep with men to make herself normal?

Azula leaned in and kissed her, taking the doctor by surprise before she pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula bit her lip flirtatiously.

"What I meant is why did you do that?"

"I want you. You're smart, sophisticated, pretty, and you're single."

Well, that's a start. She just needs to find someone single who's interested "I can't date you. You're my patient."

"I can get a new therapist. There's only a twelve month waiting period here."

"You looked it up?"

"Why do you think I was acting up? I wanted to see more of you and I'd knew the home would make me sign up for extra sessions." It was at that moment that Katara noticed how Azula's skirt was riding up her thigh. She crossed and uncrossed her legs expertly.

Katara was at a loss. When she snapped back to her senses, she promptly referred Azula to a new therapist. In her report, she included, "transference issues and possible uncertainty about her sexuality. Uses sex to validate her self-doubt."

Azula grinned as she got her new therapist's card. Katara played it textbook, just like Azula had been hoping for.

She shoved the papers in a drawer when she got home. Now, she had Dr. Long Feng. "What a weird name." she said as opened her laptop.

* * *

Ty Lee had played her senior spring perfectly. None of her classes had finals. She only had two papers to write, the rest had presentations, which she had already done.

While her friends were studying, she decided to visit her sister.

"Always glad to have you," Suki said as they got to her dorm room.

Ty Lee flopped on her couch. "I can't wait for college."

"You still got four months babe."

"I know. I'm glad I'll be in the same city as you." Ty Lee knew she would choose a school near her sister.

"Me too."

The instant messenger ding went off.

CaptainReynolds17: you free right now?

Kyoshigirl15: just picked up my sister, y

Meeting up with some people at the park. Wanted to see if you'd come

"Who's that?"

"It's Zuko."

"Is he with Haru?"

Kyoshigirl15: Is Haru going?

CaptainReynolds17: Yeah.

"Haru's going to be ..."

"Let's go!" Ty Lee was ready for a real man. Her prom date got whiskey dick, and he passed out in the back of the limo. He'll be a virgin for another three months at least.

Kyoshigirl15: Ty Lee wants to come

CaptainReynolds17: We'll be there in like 30 minutes

* * *

It was 48 minutes before the girls were there. Ty Lee couldn't decide whether to wear a shirt that brought out her eyes or one that emphasized her cleavage. She went with cleavage and made a mental note to find a shirt that did both.

The boys were playing basketball. There were only three of them so they were playing horse.

Haru saw Ty Lee and waved. The girl blushed.

"Take your shot, clown!" Sokka teased him.

"Just because you don't have a love interest anymore …"

Sokka almost blurted out, that's what you think, but in front of Zuko and Suki that would have been very dumb. Instead he said, "let's see if she loves you after you lose at basketball!"

Haru sank his shot.

Zuko was up next. He sank the shot as well.

Since Sokka picked the first shot, Haru went next.

"How come they don't play defense?" Ty Lee asked Suki.

"We're playing horse," Haru said as he did a reverse layup.

He explained the rules to Ty Lee as Zuko went next. He sucked at reverse layups and missed.

"That's an H," Sokka told him as he went for his shot.

"When it's your turn, you take a shot. If you make it, then every other player has to try to make the shot you just made. If they miss, they get a letter. Once you spell horse, you're out. You can't defend or distract the shooter."

"So it's about pure shooting skill rather than points," Ty Lee said.

"Exactly. You don't keep points."

Once it was Zuko's turn, he went for a dunk, knowing Haru would struggle with it.

"Ass," Haru told him after the shot.

"What? Too short?" Zuko teased.

Sokka was up next. "What did you do again? I wasn't paying attention." He had been texting Azula.

"Tomahawk," Suki told him.

"Oh." Sokka took the shot.

"You know basketball," Zuko inquired. Mai could hardly care any less.

"We used to go to games with our dad."

"Oh I miss those games," Ty Lee said. "Those guys were cute, although it would be better if they wore short shorts like they did in the 70s."

Zuko was appalled.

Suki laughed. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

Sokka made the dunk and it was up to Haru.

Ty Lee gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek.

He was sure to make it now. He took a running start and slammed the ball down.

"I didn't run that far," Zuko teased him.

"He's got a handicap," Sokka retorted. "A vertical one."

"He's not that much shorter than you are," Suki told him.

"But he is shorter."

"Is this a who is bigger contest?"

"You're lucky you missed that one."

Suki was shocked. Ty Lee had a carnal grin.

"I blame Chan," Zuko said. "I don't know what he put in our drinks before that happened."

"Did anyone write down the measurements?"

Zuko turned bright red.

Suki shook her head. "You are such a hornball!"

* * *

There was a free kids' day at the museum, and Mai decided she didn't want her brother to grow up stupid, so she took him to it instead of meeting Zuko at the park.

They just got to the dinosaur exhibit when a familiar face was at the front of the crowd.

Ruon Jian was an archeology major, and he got extra credit for helping at the museum. They needed more volunteers for kids' day so there he was.

"Hey Mai," he said as he approached her after he finished his talk. "What's going on little man?" He and Tom Tom fist bumped.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I'm a volunteer. There's a free liquid nitrogen ice cream demo in about 15 minutes if you wanted to go."

"Ice cream!" Tom Tom wanted to go.

Mai did say she might meet up with Zuko later, but she didn't really guarantee she'd go. "Sure."

With his pass, they were able to get right to the front.

Tom Tom was more interested in the visuals than the explanations. He watched as the smoke came out and could feel the cold air even though he was a safe distance away.

They gave out the just made ice cream to the kids Tom Tom was in heaven. "You're cool!" he said as Ruon Jian handed him a bowl of chocolate.

"He doesn't say that often," Mai told him. He hardly pays any attention to Zuko when he's around.

"Then I will take that as quite a complement." He got Mai a bowl of strawberry.

"How did you know?"

"I took a lucky guess." He was a strawberry fan too.

Sokka won horse. "Of course of course," He said.

"You're so cheesy," Ty Lee told him.

He had a smug grin. "But I'm still the winner."

"Who's going home alone," Ty Lee retorted.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Who would go home with you?" Zuko retorted.

"Hey!" Suki said to him.

"I accept that you had temporary insanity."

"What was it brought on by too much Firefly?"

"Oh you take that back," she snapped at him.

"Make me?"

"Is this a reconciliation I detect?" Ty Lee teased.

"No way," Suki said.

"As if," Sokka replied.

"How mature," Ty Lee laughed.

Zuko checked his phone. "We're about to leave the park. Where r u?"

* * *

Mai and Ruon Jian were getting Tom Tom back to her parents when she got the message. "On my way home. I'm dropping off Tom Tom."

"Did you want to get pizza with us?"

She was kind of full. "Sure."

They got to the pizza place. Mai was surprised to see Zuko with Suki, and Zuko was surprised to see Mai with Ruon Jian.

"Where did he come from?"

"Mars," Mai retorted.

Ruon Jian laughed. "I was volunteering at the museum today."

"Of course you were."

Mai only wanted a slice. "I'm not that hungry."

"Really?" Zuko questioned.

"There was ice cream at the museum today."

"And you didn't invite me, betrayal!" Sokka told them. Then, he got a text from Azula

"Want to get Korean barbeque tonight?"

"Yeah!"

When they did order, Sokka suggested he split a medium with Mai and Ruon Jian. "I'm not going to eat too much right now."

"Since when?" Suki questioned.

"I um have a date later tonight."

"Since when?" Zuko questioned.

"Um since now?"

"You got a booty text," Ty Lee laughed.

"A what?"

"When you get texted plans at the last minute, like for sex."

"Oh, well I never thought about it that way."

"Who would send you a booty text?" Zuko questioned.

"A girl I know."

"Well that narrowed it down."

"It could have been a guy he knew," Mai said dryly.

Ruon Jian laughed.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm eating steak later tonight, so I'm not going to eat that much pizza right now."

"That does sound like you," Suki retorted.

They got two mediums and a large. After Sokka had two slices (a record low for him), he bowed out. "Catch y'all later."

Zuko wondered why Sokka's date was a secret.

"Maybe he's afraid of a Fatal Attraction moment," Mai responded.

"That's not funny," Suki wouldn't do that.

"I didn't say the fear was justified."

"Wouldn't that mean he was secretly married?" Haru questioned.

* * *

Sokka had to shower and change before going to pick up Azula.

"Since when do you plan dates?" he questioned.

"I thought it would be nice to try something a little out of your comfort zone, and this place has good reviews."

"Any special occasion?"

"The RA of our group home had to visit her sick brother, so you can spend the night tonight."

Not what he was expecting, but he'd take it. "Then let's go."


	14. Bold Moves

Sokka was expecting the restaurant to be more upscale than it was. It wasn't Dominoes or anything, but it was far from the suit and tie image he had of a top-notch steakhouse, not that he wore a suit or a tie.

There were a lot of families at the restaurant. Azula requested one of the smaller booths, which tended to only have couples.

"I prefer eating away from the children."

"As do I."

There were a list of beef and pork dishes that you could cook yourself. They would bring you a little charcoal grill and you could cook the meat to your own satisfaction. There were plenty of other dishes that you could order that would be made for you, but that wasn't as much fun.

"Did you want to get an individual dish or share one the larger ones?" Sokka asked her.

"The individual dishes are more fun because you can cook them yourself, but the pork belly is delicious."

"Pork Belly!" Sokka decided to get that and Azula got an individual dish. They would share them both.

"That's a lot for just two of you," the man cautioned.

"He's an athlete," which is all Azula needed to say.

The man nodded and took their menus.

"So how was your day?" Azula asked.

"It was pretty alright. I won when we played basketball today."

"Well you were playing Zuzu."

"And Haru."

"Aren't you a star?"

"Suki came with her sister. Haru likes her so I guess Suki will be the third wheel or whatever."

"Her high school sister got a college boyfriend and she's alone. I would be so mad."

"I think Ty Lee won out when it came to assets," Sokka snickered.

Azula frowned.

"Not that she holds a candle compared to you."

"She better not."

* * *

After pizza, the group of six was unsure of what to do.

"We could see if any good movies are playing. The theater is like three blocks from here," Ruon Jian suggested.

They headed over and there was a romcom with Jennifer Aniston, a sci-fi movie with Keanu Reeves, and a thriller with Leonardo Dicaprio and Christian Bale.

Ty Lee wanted to see the rom-com. Haru did not, but he might be able to get some alone time with her, since he knew none of the others would want to watch it.

"I'll take you," he said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

They went and got in line.

Suki frowned. "Should I supervise?"

"I'm sure he won't get past first base," Ruon Jian said.

Mai laughed. Zuko and Suki did not.

"What? His game sucks."

"My sister is not a game."

"It looks like she's winning. He just bought the tickets, and I bet he buys the popcorn."

"Whipped!" Mai said. Ruon Jian gave her a high five.

"I'm going to this romcom," Suki declared.

"Don't do it to yourself," Zuko told her. "It's Jennifer Aniston. You might be better off getting a root canal. Clearly the best choice is Time Traveler."

"Fuck no," Mai told him. "I am not watching one more bullshit Keanu Reeves movie. He can't express any emotion. I think he's a robot."

"He'd be better if he were a robot," Ruon Jian said.

"You want to see the Leonardo Dicaprio movie?" Zuko was stunned.

"He's actually a respectable actor," Ruon Jian argued. "Yeah he had his crappy movies in his twenties, but the Aviator, Gangs of New York, Inception."

"Martin Scorsese made a man out of him," Mai declared.

"Martin Scorsese could make a man out of a piece of gum."

"And there's Christian Bale," Mai added.

"I'd go gay for him," Ruon Jian admitted.

"Pitcher or Catcher."

"He'd probably be the pitcher."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Did he go with Mai's choice or did he hope Mai followed him? "I'm going to see Time Traveler."

He got a ticket.

Ruon Jian got two tickets for Deathstorm.

"Are you getting my ticket?" Mai questioned.

"No, I don't like it when people's elbows touch mine."

"Are you serious?"

"No."

"Asshole!"

Suki ended up getting a ticket for Time Traveler. "I hope Ty Lee doesn't get pregnant."

"She's not on the pill?" Zuko questioned. "You should take her to the clinic."

"She is, but who knows if she actually remembers to take it every day."

"Well there is that."

* * *

Sokka was in heaven when the food arrived. "So much meat!"

It came with lettuce wraps and rice too, but he just went for the meat. Azula made these cute little tacos out of the sides.

"You're so dainty when you eat," Sokka told her.

"And you eat like a caveman."

"Caveman Sokka hungry. He want eat!" He pounded his chest.

Azula shook her head. How did she fall for this idiot?

They made their way through the pork belly and the bulgogi. It was a lot of meat and a lot of fat. Azula ate a lot, but Sokka took the bulk of the workload. "So, did it meet you expectations?"

"This food is amazing," Sokka told her, and for a restaurant, it was cheap.

"When I was a kid, Uncle Iroh used to take Zuko and me out for lunch at a place like this."

"Where is your uncle?"

"He lives on the east coast. He moved out there to live near his son after he got married. He wanted to be close to the grandchildren."

Iroh had wanted to take Azula and Zuko with him. Ozai had never been much of a parent, often hiring nannies and nurses to deal with them instead, but he wouldn't give them up. When Iroh learned why, he was sick to his stomach.

Zuko had been his punching bag, and he had used his own daughter like a concubine. Ozai considered himself a king amongst men, like no one could ever stop him. Azula did, finally, with everclear and a lighter.

With scars covering 60% of his body, he looks like the monster that he is on the inside. He was too messed up for a maximum-security prison. Instead, he's in a special ward of a medium security prison, only two and a half years into a 20 year sentence.

'That makes sense. Do you see him a lot?"

"Zuko and I went to him for Christmas. He invited me to stay with him during the summer."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. It sounds nice and I'd be pampered, but I'd be away from you."

They got the check and left.

"Where to now?" Sokka asked as they left the restaurant.

"Want to play a game Zuko and I would play as kids?"

"Yeah sure. What do I have to do?"

"How well can you walk backwards?"

* * *

Haru and Ty Lee only watched the first twenty minutes of the movie. They spent the rest of it making out. They were in the back, so they weren't blocking anyone's view, but Ty Lee kept moaning as Haru got his hand under her shirt, and that annoyed some of the patrons, particularly the 50 year old women who were still looking for love.

"Shut up back there!" One of them yelled.

Haru just flipped her the bird and flipped Ty Lee over, taking the lead as he started sucking on her neck.

Eventually, the woman got the manager and they got kicked out of the movie. They got a refund since they didn't actually break any posted rules, but they still had to leave the premises for the night.

"The others won't be out for at least an hour," Ty Lee told him as they got to his car.

"We could go back to your place or mine."

"Suki would kill me if I just went to your house."

"Then how about I drop you off and then forget something and have to come inside."

Ty Lee grinned. "Let's go."

Suki and Zuko watch sci fi movies for the fight scenes and in the modern era, Keanu Reeves was king. No one could kill 100 bad guys in five minutes and look as cool as he did.

They were on the edge of their seats. Keanu's character had just gone back to the time his father was murdered and killed the murderer. They all hoped this would be the end, but there was too much time in the movie. This would have to cause a new conundrum.

And 15 minutes later, a little girl is an orphan because her mother was supposed to receive Keanu's father's lung, but she didn't. Now he has to go back again and try to stop her from getting lung cancer.

"This is so good," Suki told Zuko.

"I know, Mai's missing out."

It wasn't until the opening credits started that they realized Christopher Nolan wrote the script. This was like the holy trinity for them.

"I watch Memento at least once a month," he admitted to Mai.

"I swear Nolan's in my top three directors of this time."

"Who else is there?"

"Scorcese and Miyazaki."

"Oh, I have his complete collection."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

They turned their attention back to the movie. Leonardo Dicaprio was a bookie taking bets for horse races. Christian Bale hires him to help him with a scam. Unfortunately, the mob does not approve of their extracurricular activity.

It was only 20 minutes into the movie when the first car bomb went off. Unfortunately, Dicaprio had let his neighbor borrow the car. She and her daughter were killed on the spot and now the police are very interested in Dicaprio's life as is the neighbor's husband who wants revenge. Shit just got real.

Ruon Jian and Mai were too into the movie to pay attention to each other. They liked movies that were riveting. So much so that you could ignore the person next to you and it was customary. Zuko and Suki both liked lighter stories, which is why Mai never really liked what Zuko picked out. He watched movies and shows he could talk during. Mai didn't want to watch it if it couldn't keep her complete attention.

* * *

Azula had snuck Sokka into the movie theater by walking backwards through the exit as a crowd came out. Somehow they got away with it and they decided to sneak into the sci-fi movie.

"Sci-fi movies are the best for sex," Azula told him.

"Why?"

"The movies are loud and the audience is usually talking through them anyway, so they don't notice you in the back."

Sokka loved how thoughtful she was about this.

They got seats in the back corner and started to make out. They could have just gone to her room to fuck, but there was something fun about breaking all the rules just because.

"We should hurry up. There's only 20 minutes left,' Azula told him.

"How can you tell?"

"Penultimate fight scene is coming up. Once you've seen one of these with Zuzu, you've seen them all!"

He pushed her underwear out of the way and got inside of her. She bit her lip to keep from groaning loudly.

He covered her mouth with his, kissing her roughly as he began to pound away at her. Zuko and Suki didn't notice, but another guy did and he took a video on his phone. You couldn't see their faces, but their actions were apparent.

"Fucking at the movies," the guy posted to twitter.

It was taken down for violating the TOS, but it would make its way to reddit first. How long will it be before Zuko or Suki find it?

Haru and Ty Lee were in Suki's room.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight," Ty Lee said. He'd have to work for it. "But, we can have a little fun."

"It's all up to you." He grinned as he pulled her on top of him. They started making out.

When Suki and Zuko came out of the theater, she was looking for her sister. "Where is she?"

"Maybe the movie is still going."

"It was 20 minutes shorter than ours."

"Oh. Call her?"

She dialed her sister's number, interrupting their make out session.

"Where are you?" Suki asked.

"Haru dropped me off. I'm at your house."

"Oh okay. See you soon." She hung up. "Haru already took her home."

"Oh. I can take you home if you want."

"What about Mai?"

My girlfriend, shit. "Um Ruon Jian drove her here."

"You should at least ask."

Ruon Jian and Mai had gotten out of their movie ten minutes before and they were still talking about how good it was. When Mai's phone rang, she answered. "Hello."

"Hey where are you?"

"On the benches outside the front of the theater."

Zuko walked over to them. "Can Ruon Jian take you home?" Suki doesn't have a ride.

Mai wondered why Ruon Jian couldn't just take Suki home, but Ruon Jian said, "Sure. It's on my way anyway."

"Great." Zuko left without another word.

Mai scowled at him.

* * *

Azula and Sokka went to her place after the movie. "How about we take a shower and then sleep?"

"Sounds good."

They went into the shower. A line formed while they were in there. A lot of girls brought their boyfriends over today.

"Hurry up!" one girl yelled.

"Wait, did you just say, suck Sokka while I'm in here. Okay!"

Azula took even longer.

Sokka laughed the whole time. "I love your bitchiness."

"Good!"

They left and dried off in her room. Sokka had never been in here before. They were supposed to have supervision if a male was over. It was a generic beige, but there was some nice art on the walls, and Azula had some flowers in a vase.

Sokka didn't have any pjs so Azula gave him some boxers that she normally slept in. She wore a t-shirt to bed instead.

* * *

On the way to Suki's house, Zuko asked her what she was doing next weekend.

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Maybe we could hang out again."

"Like in a group." She didn't want to find herself in dangerous territory.

"Yeah." Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay.

They got to her door and Zuko was headed for his car when he heard, "OH HARU!"

"Oh shit!"

Suki ran upstairs and started banging on the door.

Ty Lee panted as she finished her orgasm. Haru pulled his fingers out of her and said, "I gotta run."

He climbed out Suki's window and ran to his car. By the time she realized what he had done, he sped away.

Zuko was trying not to laugh.

Ty Lee finally opened the door.

"Did you fuck him?"

"NO! I'm not going to fuck a guy after the first date. I'll at least wait until the third date."

Suki didn't lose her virginity until college. Ty Lee wasn't operating on the same timeline.

When Haru got home, he took a deep breath. "Just made it out with my life."

On the way to her house, Mai asked where Ruon Jian lived. When he told her, she said, "that's on the other side of town."

"I know."

"Why did you tell Zuko I was on the way?"

"Because I'd rather drive you home than Suki."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't want to do this with Suki," he said as he pulled into her driveway.

"Do what?"

He kissed her for an answer. She sighed into the kiss before pulling back.

"I have a boyfriend."

"You should dump him. Think about it Mai. You have nothing in common with him. Even Tom Tom can tell he's boring."

Tom Tom had never warmed up to Zuko. "I don't know."

"Think about it."

She got out of the car, briefly touching her lips before going inside.

* * *

Sokka couldn't sleep last night. He wanted to draw and looked in Azula's drawer for a pen. It was there where he found her paperwork from her shrink. He shouldn't read it. It's private, but she never actually tells him anything other than she hates her therapy. He's her boyfriend. He should know what's going on in her life. That's what couple's share, isn't it? He opened the file and started to read.


	15. Actions and Reactions

_Azula's therapist is my sister?_

This was bad, very bad. What if Katara sees them together? How much of their personal life does she know?

_She uses sex because she doesn't' think she deserves to be loved?_

Maybe we need to have at least some dates that don't involve sex. She needs to know that I love her just as she is.

_She tried to seduce my sister? _

Was this revenge because he took so long breaking up with Suki? He was not very pleased.

He read the rest of the report, but he wasn't able to focus very well.

When Azula woke up, she thought everything was fine.

"Want a quickie before we go to brunch?"

"I think I'm good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's just go."

She thought it was odd, but she got dressed and so did he. Since he didn't have anything else to wear, he wore the same clothes as yesterday.

They got there and Sokka was surprisingly quiet. He usually won't shut up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Right," she said sarcastically. She ordered strawberry pancakes and he only got one entrée.

"Are you sick?"

"What?"

"You usually order thrice the amount of food that you just did."

"I don't eat all the time."

She put her hand on his head. "You don't feel sick, but you're acting weird."

He mumbled some excuse.

They ate their meal in an awkward silence, which was odd for them.

Afterwards, she asked when he wanted to meet next.

"I don't know, I might be busy with school."

"What do you have to do?"

"Stuff," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be that way, fine. I'll find my own amusement."

"Like Katara?" he said bitterly.

"What?"

Oops!

"How did you know that she used to be my therapist? She's not allowed to tell you that."

"She didn't!" he insisted.

She folded her arms.

"I might have seen the first page of your report."

She slapped him in the face. "You read my medical file!"

"I didn't mean to …"

"Don't give me that."

"I just wanted to help."

"Really, it sounds like you just have no respect for people's boundaries." She stormed off.

He did try to help. In hindsight, he wished he had never known any of that stuff.

Azula was seething. How could he do that to me? She walked home and locked herself in her room. She did not want to deal with anyone right now.

* * *

Zuko was alone in the apartment. Sokka never came back last night, so his date must have been a good one.

He was playing video games on his computer when he heard the punching bag in Sokka's room being pummeled.

He must be back, and it doesn't sound like he's having a good time. Zuko didn't dare go in there.

He didn't see Sokka for another few hours.

"You look like hell," Zuko told him.

"I really fucked up."

"Legal trouble?"

"No. I met this girl, and she was really cool. She liked me and we started dating, but I messed it up."

"How?"

"I might have read something I shouldn't, and instead of pretending I never saw it, I confronted her about it and the whole thing blew up in my face."

"You read her diary or something?"

"Basically. I was looking for some paper, and it was just there. I wish I didn't know what was in it now."

"So something that you shouldn't have known (at least that way) made you mad and now she's mad that you violated her privacy?"

"Basically."

"Which wrong do you think was worse?"

"I guess mine. I had no reason not to trust her when I read it, and this is going to sound stupid, but I thought if I read it, I'd know her better and we'd get closer. Instead, she's just really mad."

What an idiot?"

"You can't get closer to someone you care about by snooping through her stuff. You're not the police. You have to wait for her to let you in. What if she went through all your Facebook messages and emails just to grill you on them all."

"I'd be pretty mad."

"Exactly, just let her cool off, and ask for her forgiveness. All you can do now is wait.'

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Tuesday

Azula had her first appointment with Long Feng.

She saw his picture online and he looked kind of creepy. When she got to his office, his secretary looked like a zombie or something.

"Hi I'm Joo Dee, and I'm in charge of checking in, so just tell me your name and fill out this form."

"I'm Azula Huo."

She got a form and it had a bunch of weird questions. Was she willing to try experimental therapy? Has she ever done electroshock therapy or worked with subliminal messaging or any other more technological forms of treatment. She decided to only try conventional methods for now. She still wasn't exactly sure what her treatment was for.

About 15 minutes later, she was led to his office. She saw Jet being led the other way. They take weirdos like him?

Azula was nervous.

"So Miss. Huo, how about we get started?"

"Azula's fine um Dr. Feng?"

"Long Feng is my first name."

"I see."

"So why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Um, I have to do therapy so I can live in the halfway house instead of being in the asylum."

"Do you think you need therapy?"

"Maybe. I can't say the earlier stuff has helped, but most people would probably say I have some issues."

"And what would you say about yourself?"

"Under the circumstances, I would say that I'm pretty well adjusted."

"Your chart here says you set your father on fire."

"I did."

"You wouldn't tell the doctors at the asylum why. I take it there was more to it than his repeated sexual abuse against you."

"He was going to adopt a little girl. She was 10, the age I was when he started touching me."

"You were afraid he was going to start again."

"Yes. I was getting too old for his liking. I was getting harder to control."

"And you didn't want him to ruin another girl's life, so you set him on fire."

"I did."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me. He owned half the city it seemed like. He was accused of a litany of crimes. Nothing ever happened to him."

"You know, that actually makes sense. Most people who do what you did hear voices or think that the person they attacked was possessed by a demon and they needed fire to get the evil out. Under the circumstances, what you did wasn't really that unusual."

"I don't think the world would agree with you, or at least, the state doesn't."

"Well, most people think they would handle traumatic situations better than they actually would. It's easy to come up with a solution when you're not stressed out, but when the stress is all around you, consuming you as it were, sometimes extreme action seem to be the only available option."

"In your paperwork, you offered experimental treatment. What types of experiments do you do and why?"

"Well, many of my patients are too broken to function. Traditional medicines and therapy hasn't worked out for them, so I try cutting edge ideas to see if we can stamp out the worst behaviors in them.

It has yet to be seen if these treatments will work in the long term, but I've enjoyed a fair bit of short-term success with some hormone therapy combined with shock treatments and repeated messaging. Sometimes, I use a combination of the three."

"Interesting. Do you do any demonstrations, either for the public or for medical groups?"

"Not yet, but if you want to see a patient in action. We can do that. I just need to get them to sign a waiver."

"Sure." Now this sounded fun.

Azula was led to the basement where they had a man named Mongke chained to this bench contraption. He was a sadist, torturing animals and people whenever he could.

Long Feng pulled the lever. His brain got zapped repeatedly while images of people playing happily and adorable puppies played in front of him.

The whole scene looked like A Clockwork Orange. It was horrifying yet beautiful at the same time.

When the treatment was done, Mongke had this vacant look to him, but he was very docile. When they presented him with a puppy, he played with it happily instead of trying to throttle it.

Is it okay to turn him into someone else if his natural self is horrid? Azula wondered how bad you have to get first.

"How was that?" Long Feng asked.

"Very interesting."

"Well, I don't really think your crazy, but as you said, you have to be here anyway, so if you want to apprentice for me, I could teach you some things."

"Sure," Azula said. Something told her, she had to learn more about all of this.

* * *

Mai had spent the rest of the weekend thinking about what Ruon Jian had said to her. She had been with Zuko for three years and he had never really done anything terrible, but their relationship had gotten boring. The sex dwindled away. The conversations felt forced and She wondered if she really fit with him the way she used to feel like she had.

She went to talk to him. Maybe she should hear his side of it before she decided, but he wasn't home.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked Sokka.

"I have no clue. His classes ended already, so he must have gone somewhere else, maybe the library."

She had texted him before she left, but he hadn't responded. She figured maybe his phone was dead, but now she's not sure.

"How do you know when it's time to break up?"

"What?"

"Zuko's the only boyfriend I ever had. There's nothing wrong with our relationship, but I'm not sure if there's much right about it either. It's just kind of so-so."

"That sounds boring."

"It is, but is that a reason to give up three years with someone who I get on with well enough?"

"You can't get the three years back either way," Sokka said. "Sure maybe it could last until he graduates, but if you're bored now, what makes you think he'll get more interesting. You know who he is. He knows who you are. Either you're into him or you're not."

"Did you just stop being into Suki?"

Sokka shrugged. "At first, I didn't think there was anything wrong. We seemed perfect together, but then someone else came along, someone who interested me, challenged me, managed to invade my thoughts and take them over. There suddenly was no more room for Suki. I don't even know how it happened."

"How do you know that some new girl won't replace the one that replaced Suki?"

"I don't, and I don't know that some new guy won't steal her from me, but either way, it was wrong with Suki, and keeping her on my arm when I knew that, was just not a good idea. She deserves someone who's fully invested in her, even if he won't always be."

"Thanks Sokka," Mai left.

"Well, she knows what to do. I have no idea." Sokka had left voicemails, but Azula hadn't responded to any of them. He wondered if he should try writing her a letter. She might not respond, but at least she'd know how he felt.

He decided to handwrite it. Typing it felt impersonal.

* * *

Dear Azula,

I know you've been avoiding me, and I know it's my fault, so I wanted to apologize and explain what I was thinking at the time.

When your brother told me what happened to you, my heart sank. I didn't really know you at the time. I had only seen you maybe once or twice for a couple of minutes, but when I saw this old picture he had of you, him and Iroh at a festival, I saw a beautiful girl with the most amazing smile.

I still see that girl when I look at you, but there's this pain behind your eyes that wasn't there before. When I hold you and when I kiss you, it's like it's gone, but when we're just lounging around or walking somewhere, I feel it still there. I wanted to make it go away, to purge it from you, but I didn't know how.

You never really talk about it, unless you're making some offhand remark, and you already told me that was a deflection technique. I thought that if I read your file, I would understand, and I would be able to help, but I crossed a boundary that I shouldn't have even thought about crossing, and I didn't help at all.

When you yelled at me, I realized I was wrong, but I didn't realize why I was wrong. Clearly, you had a privacy interest that I ignored, but what I didn't realize is how arrogant I had been about the whole thing. I can't expect to understand what you went through after reading some doctor's notes and even id I could, it wouldn't mean I was any better situated to help you confront your inner demons then they are.

I thought I could fix everything like a warrior out to vanquish evil from the world, but you're not broken. You're wounded, but you're stronger than I gave you credit for, and I'm sorry about that.

If you want to talk, you know where to find me.

Sokka


	16. Broken Faces

Mai couldn't find Zuko because he went to Suki's. They had been watching Stargate: Atlantis.

"When it first came out," Zuko told her, "I didn't think it could come close to SG-1, but I appreciate it in its own right."

"I would say its SG-1 is noticeably better, but Atlantis was a respectable follow up series. It's definitely does better than the Battlestar Galactica remake did of the original."

"Oh spirits. I watch BSG, but sometimes, I think if it weren't for Mary McDonnell, I would never bother."

"She is pretty fantastic."

They lost track of time.

It wasn't until Zuko got home that he found out, "Mai was looking for you."

"What?" Why didn't she call me?

He pulled out his phone and he saw three missed calls. "Shit! My phone was on silent."

It was already 9PM. He sent a text. "My phone was off. Was it important?"

"It can wait until tomorrow."

Zuko didn't think anything else of it.

* * *

The next day, Zuko called Mai when he got out of class. They met at a local café.

"So what's going on?"

Mai was always a "to the point" girl. "We're not working out."

"What?"

"I want to break up."

"I got that, but why?"

We don't have anything in common. You'd rather run around with Suki's ex who managed to lose Sokka to your crazy ass sister. "We're growing apart."

"I don't understand."

"Why are we together Zuko? We don't have any common interests. We haven't gone on a date in months. We…"

"I know I've been busy with school, but it's almost summer. We'll have plenty of time together."

"To do what? Our time together has consisted of you watching sci-fi while I'm bored, I'm playing with Tom Tom while you're bored or us with your friends when we don't have to talk to each other."

Zuko tried to argue but the words weren't coming out.

"Look, Zuko, it's been a good ride. We made it three years together, but I think we've run our course."

"Is there someone else?" Why did he ask that? Of course there is not …

"Ruon Jian asked me out."

"RUON JIAN!"

"What? We actually like the same movies. Tom-Tom loves him." He's a good kisser.

"This is over some movies?"

"Wouldn't you rather date someone who actually cares when you ramble on about Mary McCormack for an hour."

"Mary McDonnell. Mary McCormack is …"

"I don't care who she is. That's my point."

"So that's it?"

"I think it is Zuko." Who knows? Maybe Suki is interested.

Zuko kicked a chair on his way out. This sucks.

* * *

Azula had gotten Sokka's letter. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she wasn't sure what to say. She went to the park, half hoping he would be there, but he didn't show.

She decided to go home when a man approached her. He was mid-thirties maybe, fat, and had worn clothes. Could you say mismatch any louder?

"Hey, Pretty Lady."

"I'm not interested," she said bluntly.

"I was just being polite. You don't have to be such a bitch."

"I doubt you were here to exchange pleasantries because your mother taught you to be polite. You don't think I know what it means when a man looks me up and down and gives me a lecherous grin. You're hoping for some sex and it's going to happen. There's nothing polite about that."

She got up to leave, but then he grabbed her. "Maybe it's you who needs to learn some manners!"

She pepper sprayed him and then she sprinted away. For some reason, all of the creeps seemed to be out today.

Some construction workers started catcalling her. "Nice legs, Sugar!" She was too unnerved to respond the way she would have normally.

When she got closer to her apartment, she heard footsteps behind her. She ran but they kept getting louder. The man was gaining on her.

She got to her door and started fumbling for her key when she felt an arm. She used the pepper spray again only to hear a familiar voice scream.

"SOKKA?"

"I know I messed up but damn!"

"I'm so sorry!" She got the door open and got him to a sink so she could wash his face.

"This creepy guy tried to grab me in the park and when I heard someone following me, I thought he chased me home!"

"I called your name, but you didn't answer, so I thought you didn't hear me. You started running, so I had to run to catch up."

She started blotting his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Sucky, but it's better."

She read the bottle. Other than washing his face, there wasn't much she could do. "I have eye drops if those will help."

"I have no idea. I've been slapped, kicked a couple times, never pepper sprayed."

"I guess you're quite a ladies man," she teased.

They sat in the lounge. "Well, next time you run away, I'll just call."

"That might be safer."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They decided on ice cream before talking. Azula paid, still feeling bad about his face.

"I reread my file," Azula said, "and I realized how messed up you must have thought I was."

"I shouldn't have read it."

"I know, but now that you have, I should explain it. I was never interested in your sister. When I realized your sister was my therapist, I freaked because I told her about us. I didn't mention your name, but if she ever saw us together, she would know things about you that you wouldn't want her to know, so I hit on her knowing she'd have to refer me to someone else. If I ended the contract, I could have lost my housing."

"You made up an attraction to her?"

"It was pretty easy. She freaked immediately."

Sokka started cracking up. "That's kind of amazing."

"My new therapist is interesting. He does a lot of experimental treatment."

"Like what?"

"Have you seen A Clockwork Orange?"

Sokka nodded, a while ago.

"He reminds me of that, but I think he's actually trying to help people, instead of just making them crazy."

"They brainwash?"

"I don't know it if goes as far as brainwashing, but it's some kind of mind-steering."

"Weird. They aren't messing with your brain are they?"

"He realizes that I'm about as normal as you can expect given my teenage years, well I don't know what he would think about us fornicating in public, but I think that's a normal kink."

"Aren't kinks inherently abnormal?" Sokka teased.

Azula flipped him off, causing the woman behind him to gasp.

They both laughed.

"Azula, always offending the public decency."

"Sokka, her willing accomplice from day one."

"Why did you make such a bold move on me?"

Azula wasn't sure if she should say this. "This is going to sound pretty terrible, but I wanted a relationship that I could control. I knew that if you had a girlfriend, then I would have an easy out if you turned out to be bad news."

In a twisted way that was logical.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I thought you were Suki," he admitted. "It wasn't until halfway through that I realized both her hands were on the table, and I couldn't really say, stop doing that when you had been and I didn't object. I didn't want to make a scene."

"Hand jobs to avoid social awkwardness. Interesting."

The woman behind them was appalled at their conversation. "There are children present!"

"So?"

The woman turned back to her paper, angrily.

"I didn't think anything would happen after that, but then you came to the library and then the park. You got me pretty easily."

"I should have realized you were sneakier than I thought," Azula told him. "I thought we were just hook up friends and somehow you ensnared me into a real relationship."

"It's better this way," he said before he kissed her.

"Yes it is."

"I'm sick of hiding," he said. "I think we waited long enough."

"Me too."

Azula was ready to leave, but she wanted to have a bit of fun in the café, given all of the complaints.

She unzipped his pants and slipped her hand around him.

One look from her and Sokka was silent.

He was very good and holding in gasps. He had to be with her.

When they were done, Azula went to wash her hands. On her way back, she whispered to the woman who had scolded her, "I just gave him a handjob, in front of the children." A look of horror broke out on the woman's face. Azula bolted before the woman could respond.

* * *

Sokka took her back to his place. Zuko wasn't around.

"Maybe he went out with Mai," Azula said.

"Oh, she's gonna dump him."

"Really?" She seemed content just being his arm candy.

"She asked me about her relationship. If you need my advice, it's over."

Azula snickered. "Let's see if his laptop is here."

"Why?"

She didn't answer. She just went into his room and started looking on his laptop.

"His porn sucks!"

"What does he have?"

"These big boobed anime blondes." Sailor Sluts 4!

Sokka took a peak. "Oh that's funny. What is he 13?"

Azula did not like it when people meddled in her stuff, but she loved to meddle in Zuko's business.

"Who's Kyoshigirl15?"

"That's Suki."

"He IMs her a lot."

Sokka took a peak. It seems like they chatted everyday for two weeks straight. "Maybe that's why Mai's dumping him. He spent all his time on her."

"Well that's good for us."

"How?"

"He can hardly complain that you're with his sister if he's with your ex."

"He'll complain anyway."

They heard the front door. Shit! Azula put his laptop back, and they went back to Sokka's room.

* * *

Zuko was in a bad mood. He probably should not have confronted Ruon Jian after Mai dumped him. He thought his karate skills would help him win but Ruon Jian was trained in krav maga. This was some Batman shit!

He had a bruised face and a bruised ego. He went to get some ice before heading upstairs.

An hour later, Sokka knocked on his door. "Do you want pizza?"

Zuko opened it. "You getting meatlovers?"

"This place doesn't have it, but they're pizza's good. You look like shit bro!"

"Thanks. I got in a fight."

"Mugging?"

"No. As it turns out Ruon Jian is also a martial arts expert."

"Why would you fight him?"

"Mai left me, for him."

"Oh that sucks. Did you want pizza?"

"What do they have?"

"Um Azula's favorite is the truffle pizza, but they also have pepperoni (well it's some Italian cured meat which is really good) and …"

"Why is Azula here?"

Azula came out of his room. "Did you want to get the focaccia too? I know you're stomach," she said. "Oh hey Zuzu. You look like shit bro."

He glared at them. "Why are you two together?"

"Um, we started dating," Azula told him.

Zuko fainted.

"I guess he doesn't want pizza," Sokka said.

They went to go order without him.


End file.
